Tomatoes of Wrath
by Lupiniun Star
Summary: Oneshot for Atama Ga Keru Teru! When Feliciano invites his friend Bridget over to help with the tomato picking, Lovino causes her to get more then she bargained for!  A little AmericaXOCXRomano, rated T for, duh, Romano.


Right, so, I've made this for my friend Atama Ga Keru Teru. Otherwise known as Bridget. You see, she decided to write a Sasha(though this Sasha is more me than Sasha XD) and Russia oneshot. She also wrote one for our friend Jenny. (You like Pirate!Iggy, make sure to read it. HOT, man. Just... hot.) I had to pay her back. I told her, and she's happy~. I then asked her whether she wanted Romano or Alfred. She chose Romano, her newest obsession. I can't let her down! Never mind I'm not the most confident at writing Romano, and I'm afraid it won't be terribly good. But after this I might end up writing her another oneshot with Prussia or America to make up for this one's... suckish-ness. ;-;

So here's to you, Bridge! Hope you enjoy Lovi's extreme mood swings, the fact you're Feli-chan's bestie, and the rambling because I had so many good ideas, and I had to squeeze it all in here!

Also, all Italian words are taken from the back of my copy of The Theif Lord. I have no internets, and no Italian dictionary. xD

Disclaimer: Own nothing~.

**-/Hetalia/-**

"Ve~. Bridget, Bridget! _Buongiorno_, _mia cara_[1]!" Feliciano Vargas skidded into the empty classroom, his curl bouncing. His grin was wide and dazed. His eyes were half-closed but pleasant. "Are you ready?"

"Mm?" Bridget Schultz looked up from her book with bright grey eyes. She had been reading Watership Down[2], a book she had just found in the library. The school had a decent selection, but it was small. She had read most of them, so she had been happy to find this dusty old book in a corner. So happy, in fact, she had been sitting here in last period study hall since the last bell had rang twenty minutes ago. Oops. "Ready for what, Feli?"

The foreign exchange student's jaw dropped. His eyes began to tear up. "AH!_ Mia cara_, you don't remember? You betray me! You wound me! How can you forget coming to your best friend's house?" He stared at her with a pathetic face.

"That was today? Sorry, sorry, Feli! I've just been busy," she sighed, closing her book. "But I did remember it this morning. I have my stuff. So what was the reason for you inviting me over?" Feliciano had transferred to her school in the beginning of the new school year(they were both sophmores), and he had immediantly locked onto her. For no reason at all, he started to follow her everywhere. He kept interrupting her in the middle of books or plopping his tray down next to hers. He was sweet and like a puppy-she could handle him and actually enjoyed him after a week or two.

But with him came his obnoxious brother. Lovino Vargas, a junior, was nothing like his younger brother. He was rude, had the mouth of a sailor, and flirted shamelessly with all the girls. Except for her. Was she not good enough for the idiot? Bridget might've not been the most gougeous girl in school, but she wasn't ugly. She deserved some recognicion, didn't she? Why did he have to be so hot? With that accent (it did nothing for her with Feli, he was like a little brother), the dark brown hair, and those amazing brown eyes... She bit down on her cheek. There was no use in stewing on that. Lovi was an unsociable beast who seemed to hate the world. The only person he regularly hung out with was Feli(and as an extension her, she guessed), and he even seemed to dislike his brother sometimes.

Yet a few times Bridget had seen him talking to the most popular boy in school: Alfred F. Jones. Some other times Feli was with him. She was curious as to what was going on. Al was an all-American icon, the /perfect/ boy. Almost every girl had a crush on him. The Italian brothers had quickly climbed the high school food-chain, but they still never seemed to talk to him in the open. She would always wander into an empty hallway and see them speaking together, or find Alfred stopping by the lunch table for a few seconds, talking cryptically. Lovino would always shoot a glare in her direction when that happened, and she'd just stare back. As she thought she gathered her dirty-blonde hair behind her head and skillfully twisted it into a ponytail absent-mindedly to get it out of the way.

"Bridget? Bridge, are you there?" Feli's hand waved in front of her face. "_Mia cara_, were you off in dreamland again?" Bridget gave an embarressed nod and Feliciano just smiled. "It's okay~. Remember, you're coming over to harvest the tomatoes! Lovino and I need help. There are quite a lot this year, and Lovi insists on harvesting as much as we can this weekend!"

"Oi! Feliciano, you get the bitch yet?" A figure appeared in the doorway. It was taller than both Feli and Bridget. A curl similar to Feli's adorned the figure's darker hair, and a pair of dark brown eyes had a sarcastic, cynic look about them.

Speak of the devil, Bridget thought. She stood up and shoved her book into her bag. "You know, I really don't appreciate being called that," she said, straightening up and putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh? Would you rather be called bastard? Though it works better for a guy, I'll happily use it for you, too." Lovino shot a smirk at her. The bastard, he always seemed to get the last word in. Even though he could be such a dense dumbass sometimes, he really knew how to dish out the insults.

"Go take a long walk off a short pier, Lovino," Bridget growled. Sure, it was a completely stupid comeback, but it was better than 'uhhh... uhhh... YOUR MOM.' Just the other day that had been the clever little diddy her brain had made her blurt out. Lovino had promptly laughed his ass off, and kept repeating that to her all day. Try explaining that to the whole biology class when Lovi was passing out papers and handed hers to her with that particular phrase.

"No, no! Lovi, be nice to Bridget, and Bridge, be nice to _fratello_ Lovi!"[3] Feli jumped between them, waving his arms wildly. He looked frantic, as if Lovino and Bridget might start throwing punches any second now. Bridget held her hand to her mouth to hold back a laugh. Feli really was adorable. If only Lovino was like that. Of course, that just might cancel out any sex appeal he had to Bridget. Pfft, it totally wasn't a lot. It was just a bit. A smidge. A miniscule amount. It wasn't as if she ever daydreamed about him in the middle of a boring bio class, when he was just a desk away. Nope, not ever.

"Tch." Lovino narrowed his eyes and looked away. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. "Whatever, Feliciano. Can we just get going? The frost'll be coming in a few nights, and I want to get the tomatos in before that happens."

"_Si_~.[4]" Feli said. He grabbed Bridget's hand and tugged her forward toward the door, grabbing Lovi's hand in the other one. "Let's go! We will get the tomatoes then make pasta for dinner. Pastaaa~~." At the word pasta, Feli seemed like he was drooling. No, Bridget thought, scratch that. He _was_ drooling. It was dripping off his chin.

"Uh... Feli, you've got something-" She started to point out with a finger to her lip when she got interrupted mid-sentence.

"Hey, dudes!" It was Alfred, a football helmet tucked under his arm. He was probably headed to practice. "What're you still hanging around for? And, uh, Feliciano, you've got drool, dude."

"Hehe. I was thinking of pasta," Feli explained, wiping off the drool. "_Mia cara_ Bridget was reading past the bell again, so I had to go find her. Now we're heading back to Lovi and my's house!" Saying 'again' was an overstatement, right? Surely she didn't do this that often? As soon as Bridget thought that, she realized it was true. She looked down sheepishly. This was it. She was a readaholic. She needed to go to rehab.

Alfred laughed. His laugh was something contagious and loud that usually made everyone around him laugh as well. As his company was different than usual, all he got was a small titter from Bridget and airy soft laughter from Felciano. Lovi just clamped his mouth shut, refusing to react. "Shultz[5], you've got to get out more. Maybe with me?" He winked and laughed softly.

"Mm, no thanks. I think the cheerleaders would kill me with pom-poms," Bridget said with a shrug. "I'd rather keep my life." Alfred was cheerleader territory. He'd been hopping between them for years now, and even if that wasn't the fact, Bridget knew he was just teasing her like he did with most girls. The girls he actually wanted to go out with (mostly the cheerleaders), he wold keep badgering for weeks.

"That's too bad," Al said with a grin. "Next time, eh? I think I could handle the girls." He was joking still... right? This was seriously beginning to confuse her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Jones[6]?" Lovino said, his eyes slicing into Alfred's. If looks could kill, Alfred'd be on the ground in a pool of blood. "I'm pretty sure you have practice from the look of you. Maybe you should go."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Jealous there, Vargas?"

Lovi's faced gained a red tint. "N-no way. I just want to get going, and you're holding us up." Bridget looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. What was with the blush?

"I s-e-e," Alfred said, drawing out the 'see'. "Well, anyways, I just stopped by to tell you two that, er..." He glanced at Bridget, looking like he was trying to come up with something, "I heard that there's this new thing where, like... damn it, I'll just tell you later. See ya, Feli, Vargas, Schultz!" He turned and ran down the hall.

Bridget was still really confused with that whole conversation. Whenever Al talked to the Vargas brothers, they talked aout weird things, and now with the whole blushing Lovino, it was just kinda driving her over the edge.

"Hey, bitch," Lovi said, shaking Bridget out of her thoughts. "You coming or what? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" He started out the door, dragging Feli behind him. Bridget ran after them through the hall, her bag bouncing against her hip.

**-/Hetalia/-**

"C'mon, you're going to get lost," the older Italian brother sighed, watching Bridget struggle through the green veins.

"How... how is this _possible_?" Bridget gasped, pulling a vine from her leg. The Vargases lived out in the country, and it seemed that their life was dedicated to growing tomatoes. It was like a cornfield out in the back. All of tomatoes. The vines climbed high, reaching out toward the sky. Tomatoes adorned each vine, varying between small and green and giant and red.

"It just is. Fuck, Schultz. How did you get stuck?" Lovino made his way back over to the trapped girl. She had somehow managed to get wrapped up in more vines trying to untangle her legs.

"I just did," she hissed. "Where's Feli? I thought he was picking with us." She tried to free herself again, only to fall over onto her back.

Lovino crouched down and started to unwrap her. "Chigi! Quit moving! You're destorying the plants," he huffed, "And Feli's doing the front lines. We've got to get the the heart, where the best ones are." He successfully pulled all the vines off then grabbed Bridget's hand to pull her up.

"So you're not a total beast," Bridget said, brushing off her pants.

"Oh, shut up, bitch," Lovi said. "Can we just start picking?"

They began to pick in silence, and Bridget's mind started to wander again. So when a pair of arms showed up on either side of her, she jumped and let out a silent scream.

"My God, woman! Calm down," Lovino said from behind her. "You're picking the wrong ones, and you're squashing the ones you do!" Bridget looked down at her hands, which were covered in red tomato juice. _Guess I should've paid attention,_ she thought. "Pick ones like that," he said, pointing to a big red one. "Not the green ones. Be gentle, or you'll feel my wrath."

"Oh, your wrath?" Bridget turned her head to look at him, feeling mischevious. Not to mention perverted for what that had immediantly made her think of. "What does that consist of? Because you're kind of pressed against me. Sure I'm not already feeling it?"

"Y-you!" Lovino drew back, face blazing. "Th-the fuck? You've n-never acted like this!"

True. Bridget usually kept things like this in the dark depths of her mind, never to be spoken. But something made her say it this time. And actually, that red face made it worth it. "What? I can't act differently when I'm not around Feliciano?" She turned back to the tomatoes and grabbed a red one, putting it in the basket they had brought.

"Yeah..." His voice sounded a bit different. "You're right. Does that mean I can act differently too?" A curious Bridget turned around, only to have a pair of hands grab vines on either side of her head. Lovino was grinning down at her, face inches from her own. "Of course, I don't need your permission, do I?"

Bridget slipped backwards in shock, and Lovino came down with her. They ended up on a mass of vines, with Lovino straddling Bridget. He leaned over her, his face mocking. His thumb traced her lips. "Want a kiss?"

She could feel the blood rushing to her face in a blush. "Wh-what are you-" Lovi silenced her by mashing his mouth against hers. Everything seemed to stop as his kiss bcame softer, and a hand held her cheek. Half of her wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him back with all her might. The other half wanted to scream and hit him. When Lovi pulled back with the same grin as before, she brought up her knee between his legs. "B-bastard!" She cried, scrambling to her feet. She pressed her knuckle against her lips. "That... dammit! My first kiss, stolen! BASTARD!" She stomped off, pissed.

"B-Bridget! W-wait!" Bridget glanced behind her to see Lovino reaching out, still wincing in pain. Whatever, it was his own fault! She continued storming off until she reached the edge of the tomato field with a sigh of relief. At least she hadn't gotten lost.

That was... surprising. Shocking. Fucking annoying. Why did he do that? Was it just another way to mess with her? Because it was seriously working. Lovino was such a bastard. And yet... that kiss was really nice. Wonderful, even. She wanted to kiss him again. "IDIOOOOT," Bridget screamed, hitting herself in the head.

"Um... mia cara?" Feli poked his head out from behind a tomato plant. "Are you okay?" A concerned frown adorned his face.

"I... I'm-NO. I'm not okay!" Bridget said, crossing her arms. "Your brother! Your damn brother! He... he... UGH." She grabbed her hair at the scalp. She was really going insane.

"What's wrong, _sorella_[7]?" Feliciano said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Your brother, that's what," Bridget muttered. "He... Feli, why does Lovino hang around with us? I'm your friend, not his. And he's always bitching about something."

"... Maybe I should tell you now, mia cara," Feli sighed. He looked a bit anxious. "Please, please still be my friend! I really do love being your friend, Bridget!"

"What are you saying?" Bridget asked, her head tilting slightly.

"Well... the reason I became your friend is because Lovi asked me to. Because he wanted to get to know you."

One word registered in Bridget's brain at that moment: ... _Huh?_

"He... likes you, _mia cara_." Bridget's hands dropped to her sides as Feli told her everything. About how on the first day of school, when Lovi and her had sat next to each other in biology, he had watched her the whole time. Then when they had been paired up as lab partners, he had been happy about it. So when Lovi had figured out that Feli and Bridget had half of their classes together, he had begged him to befriend the interesting girl who came up with terrible comebacks and was always off in la-la land.

"Oh, crap," she whimpered. "Now I feel bad."

"Ve? What did you do, _mia cara_?" Feliciano sat down on the bench next to the house.

"I kinda... kneed him when he kissed me," Bridget said, bitting her lip.

"Oh no!" He gasped. "And you left him? He's probably feeling terrible, _sorella_!" He shot up from the bench and wrung his hands. Then he looked like he had an idea. He bent forward and whispered something in her ear.

Bridget turned back and broke into a run. She had to apologize. Lovino wasn't a bad person. He just had no clue about how to show his emotions. And she had basically responded with a slap in the face and a hell no. But that wasn't what she wanted. On the way she paused and grabbed something that Feli said would help.

Lovino was sitting where she had left him, his knees brought up to his chest. He glanced up at her, a scowl etched on his face. "What do _you_ want, you bitch? I'm not apologizing for earlier. It was your fault, you know."

"Lovi... I... I'm sorry. Really sorry." Bridget closed her eyes and brought out the helpful thing from behind her back. It was a makeshift bouqet, made of tomatoes. "I thought you were just messing with me! I... I didn't know... that you liked me. Because I like you too." Her eyes began to tear up. "I really like you, and I don't know why because you're kind of an asshole, and I didn't want to be hurt by you..." She dropped off as she heard laughter. She opened one eye and peeked at Lovino.

He was laughing, his smile giant. He stood up and wrapped Bridget in a hug. The tomatoes were trapped between them. "_Mia cagna_[8], _mia cagna_! I forgive you. I'm sorry, too... I didn't know how to do it. I did it wrong, huh?" His lips kissed Bridget gently on the forehead. "Do you want to try again? A new first kiss?"

Bridget nodded into the hug. "Y-yeah," she said, her voice muffled against Lovi's shoulder. He leaned back and put his hands on her cheeks. He tilted her head up and brought his mouth against hers softly and she gripped his t-shirt and kissed him back this time, their lips moving together. He drew back, a joyful smirk playing on his face.

"You taste like tomatoes," Bridget laughed.

"I was binge-eating in my sadness," Lovino snorted, rolling his eyes. "_Mia cagna_, since when did you become observant?"

"Uhhh... you know you're calling me 'my bitch', right?" Bridget said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. It sounds better in Italian. Because even though your a bitch, you're _my_ bitch," Lovino explained. "Besides," he added in an angry grumble, "damn Feliciano already has 'mia cara'."

"Do you realize how wrong that sounds?" Bridget covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Not that I mind."

Lovi's face went slightly red again. "Oh, shut the fuck up. Also, one other thing." He lowered his mouth to Bridget's ear, his breath hot against her skin, "Now that you're mine, stay away from that Alfred. Now do you wanna stay here, or go eat pasta with my brother?"

**-/Hetalia/-**

[1] - Good afternoon(or morning, but I was going for afternoon), my dear in Italian. I have a limited Italian vocab here, okay? D= _Mia cara_ will most likely show up more than once.

[2] - LOVE this book. :DDD Needed an older book for her to read, and this was the first that popped into my head.

[3] - Brother Lovino. This actually didn't come from The Thief Lord. XD I already knew it.

[4] - This means yes. YES. I felt the need to put it down here, but I imagine most everyone knows was SI means.

[5] - What, am I the only one who thinks Al would be someone who calls people by their last name? I'd've done it with Feli too, but since Lovi and Feli have the same last name, I had to decide who got the honor of being called by their first name. XD

[6] - Don't judge me. D= I just think that Lovi would also do it also. I HAVE ISSUES, OKAY? DX

[7] - Means sister~.

[8] - I... I... don't know why I did this. XDD It means my bitch. I'm going to go die in a hole now. LO SIENTO, MI AMIGA BRIDGET.

While doing this, I kept messing up or almost messing up and mixing up Lovi's and Feli's names. -.- Damn, that was a bitch. YAY, BITCHINESS. =D

There, Bridge. I even got in Alfred flirting. XDD

... DDX I felt like I was violating Bridget, though. SORRY, BRIDGE, YOU ASKED FOR IT. ;-;

Haha, Lovi kinda got OOC there. Didn't mean to make him do that. ^^;; Sorry, sorry.

Well, I hoped everyone enjoyed that, especially Bridget. I feel like I didn't do that well, but it was decent... right? So, please review, everyone! I would love that! So much~. This actually helped me work on writing relationships and what-not. Maybe next time will be better.


End file.
